smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Homecoming (Episode)
|season=Season 10 |episode=4 (200 total) |air_date=October 15, 2010 |previous_episode= |next_episode=Isis }} "Homecoming" is the fourth episode in the tenth season of Smallville, and the two hundredth episode overall. It aired on October 15, 2010. Summary In an attempt to cheer up , convinces him to attend their five-year high school reunion. A visit back to the home of the Crows has Clark remembering old times with and while Lois is furious that no one remembers her five days as a student. uses his Legion ring to visit from the future and takes Clark through his past, present, and future. Brainiac 5 shows Clark what really happened the night died, 's current pain and Clark's future at the with Lois and his role as Earth's favorite red and blue superhero. Recap At his , is looking at magazines, featuring as a superhero, Oliver revealing himself to the world, and a Times Magazine that questions if the Blur is a hero. Clark then proceeds to look at the empty book that once held the , beginning to believe that perhaps Jor-El is right and he is not the chosen savior of humanity after all. After he places the book in his chest box containing his new Blur costume, Lois arrives unannounced at the loft, responding to a three-day-old message Clark left her after she finished her latest assignment at the Daily Planet. Lois notices the magazines and insists that despite everyone turning against the Blur, recently causing him to take a leave of absence from the public, she knows that he would never let the citizens down and insists that she will always stand behind him no matter what. When Clark wonders why, Lois insists that is what someone does when they know they are needed. Clearly saddened due to his doubts about being a hero, Lois tries to offer Clark some comfort and suggests that the two of them attend their five-year Smallville High class reunion. Clark notes that she was only enrolled there for 23 days, and ended up only attending for five, but Lois insists that is the best she had ever done and does not plan to miss it. She encourages Clark to go despite his fear of something going wrong at this reunion. At Smallville High, the school guidance counselor is reviewing articles of various meteor-infected and is furious about their limited opportunities in life due to Clark's involvement. In her anger, she tries to stick a pin in an action figure that bears a striking resemblance to Clark, when suddenly, time stops and appears, altering her memory regarding Clark and reassures her he will deal with Clark personally. The next day, Clark arrives with Lois at in his red truck. After parking the truck, Clark walks up the stairs to the school entrance with Lois, who is overjoyed in seeing her old classmates, to which Clark replies that he has a bad feeling about this. While not paying attention to his surroundings, Clark bumps into a woman who is carrying a pile of books that fall, and as he bends down to retrieve them he flashes back to a memory of Lana, wearing her necklace, as she picks up Clark's book about Friedrich Nietzsche and asks him if he is "man or superman?" Clark returns the books to their owner, the school's guidance counselor, who is simply overjoyed to see Clark and gives him a hug, saying that they have a special surprise for him later on. As Clark and Lois go into the school, they are unaware of the arrival of former student Greg Arkin. Lois continues to try and interact with the various former students she had briefly encountered during her five-day attendance to the school, with no one showing an interest in her or even remembering her. Upon arriving at the registration desk, Clark is greeted by Suzanne Capra, who is surprised to see the new improved version of Clark, inquiring what happened to his bumbling nerdy persona from his early years of high school, as she hands him his name tag. Suzanne also notices Lois and assumes that she is his date, unaware of Lois' identity or that she even attended the school. Frustrated and uncomfortable, Lois looks for her name badge on the desk of alumni, when she comes across Lana's name badge. Lois turns to Clark and realizes that he cannot escape the ghost of his past, and comments that maybe it was a mistake to come here. Lois mentions she has not seen Lana since the dance in the barn where they almost kissed, and Clark assures her that Lana will not be attending this reunion. When Clark sees Chloe's name badge, he smiles as he heads to the former room, where he sees the now vacant Wall of Weird bulletin board. This triggers another memory in which Chloe shows Clark the Wall of Weird for the first time and she explains how it started as a scrapbook and evolved into this bulletin. She asks him what he thinks of it. Lois arrives and apologizes for bringing him back to a place that holds so many of his memories, when Zoe and Clayton, the new Torch reporters, come in and recognize Clark and Lois as friends of Chloe. They assume some kind of conspiracy is involved in Chloe's absence from society, as well as her former career as an up-and-coming reporter at the Daily Planet. The two cub reporters also recognize Lois because of her brief relationship with Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow. They ask Lois what it was like to date a real-life super-hero, to which she replies it was only a 'quick fling' and states that she would date one again, looking towards Clark. The two young reporters then explain that they have taken up the Wall of Weird legacy and it is now viral, and share their theory that the Blur was originally from Smallville. Lois tries to throw the two off the trail of discovering Clark's secret when Zoe points out that Chloe wrote about all of the strange supernatural incidents that happened before the Blur appeared in Metropolis. Clark tells them that the Blur has gone away and may not be back, and Lois tries to cover for him by expressing how great it is to see that the Blur has inspired a whole new generation of followers. As Clark prepares to go, Clayton tells him that it is a good thing that the Blur is not there, because he would steal all of Clark's thunder, to which Clark is confused. Clark and Lois are pronounced Homecoming King and Queen, much to Clark's own displeasure as he sits upon his throne, while Lois enjoys the attention and comments how it was a good thing he became the star quarterback in his senior year. Clark then notices Greg Arkin amongst the crowd, staring at him. As Clark is about to move, he notices that time has literally stopped and everyone else around him is frozen. appears before Clark, expressing his 'sincere apologies' for interrupting the event. Believing him to be a foe, Clark questions his motives as to why he arrived in Smallville. He explains he is here to see that Clark experiences this defining moment that will change his life as he transports himself and Clark away with the Legion ring. Time unfreezes, and Lois discovers that Clark is missing. Arriving at their destination in the woods, Clark questions Brainiac 5 on his reappearance and what his hidden agenda is: if he is the evil threat Jor-El warned about or a ghost from his past. He introduces himself as Brainiac 5, a member of the , who has been reprogrammed as a force for good thanks to Clark and the Legion's intervention. Brainiac 5 explains he has returned to prevent Clark from becoming an even greater evil than what he once was as Brainiac by confronting the darkness within Clark's heart, retracing it back to its place of origin: the death of Jonathan Kent. Clark is present at his father's funeral, full of sorrow and regret, as he picks up the dirt and spreads it across the casket as Martha watches. As they both look on at the past flashback event, Brainiac 5 explains to Clark that this was the moment he allowed himself to be corrupted by his emotions as he blamed himself for Jonathan's death. Clark mentions he carries the burden because he believes he altered his father's fate when he changed back time. Brainiac 5 assures him he is not to blame and shows him the truth about what happened the night Jonathan died: Jonathan, in full rage, attacks Lionel, causing himself to suffer a heart attack. Clark tries to stop fate, but Brainiac 5 tells him that Jonathan decided his own fate to protect his son, no matter the cost. He then goes on to explain that in life, everyone makes choices that decide their fate and Jonathan decided his. Brainiac 5 then transports Clark to an office in Metropolis. Clark realizes where they are and Brainiac 5 reassures him that is the present, relating to the current events surrounding Oliver. Oliver sits in his office, observing the various news broadcasts covering his recent unveiling as Green Arrow, which has not had the inspirational effect on the public that he had hoped. Oliver turns off the TV and checks his calls, only to discover that Clark still has not called him. Clark sees that Oliver needs him, and Brainiac 5 reminds him that the darkness is in his past, and as long as he continues to punish himself and everyone around him for past mistakes, he will never move forward with his life. Brainiac 5 returns Clark to the class reunion to witness an example of the past repeating itself in his present relationship with Lois. Lois is left abandoned by Clark while the couples begin to share a slow dance. Feeling out of place, Lois retreats to the refreshments table in search of alcohol, which she hopes is in the punch drink. She meets Maddie, the punch girl, who is impressed and surprised that Lois has ended up with Clark, and admits she had a crush on him once. Maddie talks about Clark's previous romantic relationships with Lana and Chloe, and Lois admits that she and Clark are not currently dating, and Maddie asks if Clark really likes Lois. Lois appears to be upset and uneasy. Brainiac 5 asks Clark if he really does care about Lois. Clark tells him that he originally chose to distance himself to protect Lois, but Brainiac 5 mentions how Lois does not look very protected. Clark then sees Greg approaching Lois, who tells her he has a message for Clark. Worried about her safety, Clark grabs the Legion ring from Brainiac 5's finger, attempting to intervene and confront Greg. Despite Brainiac's warnings, Clark accidentally triggers the ring, trapping Brainiac 5 in the present and transporting himself to the future. Clark finds himself in the [[Daily Planet Bullpen (Earth 1)|basement of the Daily Planet]], bewildered by what just occurred, and he begins to search for some answers. Unbeknownst to him, he passes by a newsstand full of papers whose headline article reads SUPERMAN SAVES THE DAY! Clark looks around as he bumps into Lois, who is as shocked to see him as he is her. Lois quickly pushes Clark into the nearby phone booth with herself inside and hands him a pair of spare glasses she has to help conceal his identity from the other employees. She reminds him that it was his idea to create this type of disguise as a means to protect his alter-ego's identity and his current wardrobe appearance is not helping things. As Lois starts to go, Clark asks her about the reunion, but she says that they will need to talk about it later because they are both in a hurry. Lois leaves the booth and has a brief discussion with Perry White over her cell phone just as Clark exits the booth. One of the reporters that saw him earlier mentions to his fellow colleague that Clark bears a striking resemblance to someone very familiar to them, but realizes it is not possible when they notice Clark wearing glasses. Clark goes to his desk, but discovers that it has not belonged to him for at least seven years according to Jeff Hage, who has now taken up residence at the desk. Clark catches a quick glance at the newspaper on the desk, and notices that the date is October 15, 2017. Lois appears and inquires what Clark is doing. She directs Clark up to their own private office on the eighth floor of the Daily Planet. Inside their office, Lois reveals to a very startled and confused Clark her complete knowledge about his Kryptonian heritage, his weakness to various colors of , and their anniversary, which is the day Clark finally confided his secret to Lois. Clark is in complete shock. He realizes that he needs the Legion ring, and asks her where it might be. She reminds him that she once had a bad experience with it, and then leaves for an interview she has scheduled with the mayor of Metropolis. Clark goes after her and tries to explain that he needs to get back to his own time line using the Legion ring. She suggests that he might want to check out his collection of souvenirs he has stored away at the farm, and pushes him into the elevator, lightly smacking his backside. Smiling, Clark then discovers someone waiting for him: his future self, who remarks that Lois is quite a handful. Inside the elevator, Clark looks upon his future self's disguised appearance, which now is that of a nerdy, glasses-wearing, uptight, mild-mannered reporter to conceal his identity as Superman. Future Clark explains how he knew that on this very day, an abandoned nuclear reactor was going to explode just outside Metropolis that could potentially destroy the city, and that he would be required to clean up while Lois would be in a helicopter that experienced problems and would fall off the rooftop of the Daily Planet. He had waited in the elevator so that he would purposely encounter his younger self and enlist his help in saving Lois, while he went to set up a containment field around the nuclear reactor. As the reactor explodes, Future Clark dashes out at superspeed from the elevator and Clark witnesses from the window a colorful red-and-blue streak flying in the sky, heading directly to the reactor, and containing it with a super spin. Meanwhile, Clark picks up on Lois's distress transmission from the helicopter radio and responds by heading to the roof and guiding the helicopter back to the landing pad on the roof. Lois sees Clark is not wearing his normal traditional uniform and decides to knock the pilot out in order to protect his secret. When Clark goes to see if she is all right, Lois begins to reprimanded him for being careless by preforming a heroic act in public without his costume. Clark is amazed that Lois works so hard to protect his secret, and Lois passionately kisses Clark, telling him she would do anything for him. She thanks him for saving her and reminds him about their planned dinner reservations later that night, before leaving for her meeting with the mayor. Brainiac 5 arrives and tells Clark that he interfered with the ring, but regardless, he had intended for Clark to see this future, so he would stop fearing what was to come and instead look forward to it. The idea of being a hero and having Lois as his partner through it all strengthens Clark's resolve to embrace his destiny. Before returning to the present day, Brainiac 5 says to Clark that "the next time you decide to defy me, don't strand me back in the dark age", hinting Brainiac 5 remained stuck in the present age from 2010 to 2017. Brainiac 5 then takes him back to the moment earlier with Lois and Greg, where Greg tells Lois how Clark helped so many of them and to give Clark his thanks. He observes how special Lois is, with Clark agreeing. Realizing what Brainiac 5 was teaching him, Clark thanks him. Before Brainiac 5 takes his leave to return to his future in the 31st century, he advises Clark to remember that a hero is made in the moment, not from questioning the past, or fearing what is to come. After Brainiac 5 leaves, Clark, now properly back in the present, walks towards Lois and begins to dance with her, only for the reunion to end abruptly. Both are disappointed, but Lois brushes it off as no big deal, though Clark knows how much it had meant to her. Clark, now clad in his Blur attire, goes to 's grave, where he admits that he has been unable to let go of the past, and of his father. Saying that he will always keep Smallville in his heart, Clark states it is time for him to move on. And taking Jonathan's old watch, Clark buries it under the grass of Jonathan's grave and says a final "good-bye" to his father, promising to be the man his father brought him up to be. Meanwhile, at LuthorCorp, Oliver prepares an interview with the local TV-media to discuss the fact that he is Green Arrow. Oliver is initially uncomfortable with the reporter's obvious distaste of a billionaire-costumed vigilante, whom she believes does it for amusement. Clark, however, enters the room, offering Oliver his silent support. Strengthened by Clark's presence, Oliver admits that he recently lost Chloe. The reporter is taken-aback by this honest answer, but again attempts to smear what he is trying to stand for with a derisive comment. Oliver pushes on, stating he is not doing it for attention or because he thinks he is special, but because it is what he just does. He states he is doing something to help protect his people, his city, and his country, and that he is not doing it alone, ending with "You're damn right I'm a hero!" At Smallville High, meanwhile, Zoe and Clayton are shocked to receive an unexpected text message from "CS", which reads "Glad to see you're carrying on my Torch." The pair are thrilled and yet confused by the message. At the , Lois is called to the barn by Clark, who has set up a disco ball and music, hoping to make up for missing the dance at the reunion. Lois tries to brush it off casually, but Clark asks her to dance with him. Their initial attempt results in Clark stepping on Lois' feet. Their next attempt goes much smoother, as Lois steps onto Clark's feet and the two begin to dance slowly. Clark says, "I love you," to which Lois returns his love. As Lois tries to bring up the fact that she knows his secret, Clark asks her to just let them enjoy the moment and that anything else can wait until tomorrow. Smiling, Lois presses herself closer to Clark and continues to dance, while Clark closes his eyes, and enjoys the moment. Due to this, neither of them is seemingly aware that Clark is floating several inches off the ground in mid-air. Cast Starring * Clark Kent * Lois Lane * Special Guest Star * Guest Starring * Greg Arkin Co-Starring * Carrie * Mark Verheiden * Suzanne Capra * Zoe * Clayton * Maddie Haroldhaus * Jeff Hage * Thomas Fitzpatrick Notes * While this episode features 2 former antagonists, Brainiac and Greg Arkin, and a potential antagonist in the guidance counselor, this is a rare episode that has no antagonist. Brainiac and Arkin have both reformed and Brainiac reforms the counselor before she can become an antagonist. * Lois and Clark say "I love you" to each other for the first time in this episode. * Clark remarks that Brainiac has destroyed cities in the past. Unless you count the events of Dark Thursday in and , Brainiac was never shown destroying a city on the show. * This is the third episode to show the future; the previous two were Pandora and Salvation. * In the year 2017, Jimmy Olsen's younger brother James Bartholomew Olsen is also a photographer called Jimmy Olsen, according to his name in the byline headline article in the newspaper. * A "CS" is seen texting the current staff members of the . This is the first time Chloe has communicated to anyone since her departure in Lazarus. * Jeff the intern's last name is revealed as Hage. * This is the third episode in a row this season that a non-series regular superhero appears in. The first was in Shield with Hawkman and Hawkgirl, the second was in with , and now this episode with . * , and do not attend their five year reunion. * Clark's rescue of Lois in the Daily Planet helicopter is similar to Superman's first rescue of Lois from Superman: The Movie. * The younger Clark left his jacket in the future. * This is the first landmark episode that Lex Luthor has not been mentioned or seen. * This the second episode to depict a future in which Chloe, Oliver, and Tess are never mentioned or seen. * The song "Everything" by Lifehouse is the same song used at the end of Pilot. Nine years ago, the song played while Clark gazed lovingly at Lana from his barn window and thanked Lana for the "dance". However, in this episode, it is playing while Lois is talking about Clark with Maddie at the punch bowl. * The students on the files the guidance counselor is looking at in the beginning are those of Tina Greer, Jake Pollen, and Alicia Baker. It is somewhat ironic that the counselor is complaining about these students due to them being long deceased by this time. * This is the last time is mentioned, however it does not make an appearance. In Other Media * Clark saves Lois from a Daily Planet helicopter, which pays homage to the original Superman: The Movie, in which Superman saves Lois from a helicopter accident above the Daily Planet rooftop. * The sound of Future Clark flying off as Superman from the elevator is remarkably similar to the sound made when Superman takes off in Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. * Perhaps in keeping with the tradition of Smallville ''characters wearing clothing with coloring similar to the uniforms of their comic-book counterparts, Brainiac 5 wears a green shirt: in the comics, Brainiac 5 has green skin. * Brainiac 5, in the comics, is a biological being, the descendant of Brainiac, who himself was a biological being before having his mind transferred to that of a robot. Despite being portrayed here as a robotic Brainiac who has simply been reprogrammed, Brainiac 5 is technically the 81st DC Comics character adapted into the series. This marks four episodes in a row that have introduced DC Comics characters, if one doesn't count Godfrey's voiceover in ''Shield, but instead counts his full introduction in . * The way Clark and his future self look at each other is similar to the way the good Clark Kent and evil Kal-El/Superman look at each other just before their fight in Superman III. * In Action Comics #791 Lois encourages Clark to attend Smallville's Homecoming as the Master of Ceremonies. * Oliver Queen's line "I'm not the only rich boy who thought of this" may be a reference to Bruce Wayne doing the same thing. Trivia * The episode is written by main showrunners Brian Peterson and Kelly Souders; they also had written the 100th episode, Reckoning. In that episode, died, which was shown by when he and traveled through time. * This is Brainiac's 16th and final appearance (23rd if one counts his ship and black box as appearances) and James Marsters's 14th appearance of the character. Counting his appearances where he was played by an actor, he's the 3rd most frequently seen recurring character in the series after and Nancy Adams, appearing in as many episodes as series regular and more episodes than series regulars Major Zod and . If one also counts his ship and black box as appearances, then he's the second most frequently seen recurring character after Jor-El and in more episodes than series regulars Whitney Fordman, Jason Teague and Kara Kent. * This is the only episode in which Justin Hartley and James Marsters share a scene, though they do not interact and Oliver and Braniac never actually 'meet' throughout the course of their appearances on the series (unless counting Braniac's possession of Chloe in Bloodline in which she attacked Oliver when he tried to stop her). * This is the 200th episode of . * The episode aired on October 15, 2010; nine years prior on October 16, 2001, the series premiere aired on The WB. * Director Jeannot Szwarc along with this episode, directed the Supergirl movie, starring Helen Slater, in 1984. * create an unexplained paradox when he said that he is the one who invented the legion rings, as they were exist before the legion re-program him into . Continuity * Greg Arkin was the second that Clark confronted in Metamorphosis. * Brainiac was last seen in 's Legion (while possessing Chloe), where he was ultimately removed from her and taken to the 31st century by the to be reprogrammed as and James Marsters last fully portrayed him in 's Arctic. He also did a brief, uncredited voiceover as Brainac in 's Abyss. * The reason why Brainiac is called Brainiac 5 in the show is because this is the fifth version of Brainiac since being destroyed and reformatted 4 times previously. "Brainiac 1" was destroyed in Solitude, "Brainiac 2" in Vessel, "Brainiac 3" in Arctic, and "Brainiac 4" in Legion. * This is the first time that has been seen since 's Commencement. * At the end of the episode, we see Clark floating on air again. The first time this happened was also in 's Metamorphosis, while he was sleeping; coincidentally, that was the episode in which Greg Arkin first appeared. * Jeff was last seen in Salvation, an episode that also featured a future version of him. * Clark wears his letterman's jacket, which was last seen in his chest box that is stored in the loft in 's Salvation. However, Clark last wore his letterman's jacket in 's Recruit. * This is the third time that Clark is seen wearing his new glasses. The previous times were 's Idol and Salvation. * The song "Everything" by Lifehouse can be heard playing while Lois is getting punched. The song was played in 's Pilot and Tempest. (See below in Homage to Previous Seasons) * The future Lois asks Clark if he's been infected with again, presumably referencing the events of Crusade. * Lois mentions not having seen Lana since almost kissing Clark in Bride. * Clark had originally asked Lois to dance with him at their senior prom in Spirit, but she declined so that he could dance with Lana. In this episode, he and Lois finally dance together after their reunion at his barn. * When Clark asks Lois if she knows where the Legion Ring is she says "Touch it once shame on you, touch it twice shame on me." Lois has used it twice, once in and again in Pandora. * This is the first time that the Smallville Cemetery has been seen since 's Oracle. * Kryptonite was not seen in this episode, but four types of kryptonite were mentioned: green, red, blue and black. * Lois and Clark resume their relationship at the end of the episode when they declare their love for each other. They have been separated since Hostage. * In the future of 2017, Lois has become one of the star reporters of the Daily Planet, as it was predicted by Grant Gabriel ten years before in Kara. * This episode marks the 2nd appearance of 's Red Leather Jacket/Blue T-Shirt Blur outfit. It was first seen in Shield. Homage To Previous Seasons * Clark saves Lois from disaster involving a helicopter. This previously happened in 's Gone and 's Exposed. This could also be an homage to Superman: The Movie ''starring Christopher Reeve, where Superman saves Lois Lane from a helicopter dangling off the edge of the Daily Planet. However, in the movie Lois was not aware of Clark's powers therefore unaware he was Superman. * Clark picks up books dropped by the guidance counselor on the steps of Smallville High similar to when Lana helped him pick up his dropped books in 's Pilot.'' This leads directly into a flashback to a clip of that exact scene from the Pilot. * When Clark witnesses his past with Brainiac, we also see the clip fom Pilot where Chloe introduced Clark to her Wall of Weird, as well as clips of Jonathan Kent's fight with Lionel Luthor and of Jonathan's funeral, both from exactly 100 episodes ago in the 100th episode, Reckoning * Future Lois gives Clark a pair of glasses to conceal his identity, much like the alternate Lois did in 's Apocalypse. * Lois and Clark's dance followed by him floating in the air is similar to Joe and Louise in 's Relic and Clark with Lindsey Harrison in 's Covenant. * Future Lois pushes Clark into the Daily Planet phone booth much like the present Lois has done to Clark in 's Crimson and 's Plastique. * Lois and Clark's kiss is interrupted by the lights going out, signaling the end of the dance, is similar to what happened in 's Bride when they leaned in to kiss, but were disrupted by Lana's arrival. * Lois is crowned homecoming queen at Clark's reunion with himself as king. In 's Crossfire, when Clark sees Lois in her stunning blue evening gown during her TV date, he mentions to her that if this was prom she would've been crowned queen. * Clark dances with Lois at the reunion inside the school gym, was similar to the one he had with Lana at their Senior year prom in 's Spirit (It's interesting to note that Clark said he owed Lois a dance; looks like he fulfilled his promise.) * Clark leaving Lois alone during the Homecoming celebration is similar to Clark leaving Chloe behind at their freshmen dance in 's Tempest. * This is the second time there is a foreshadowing of Clark's mild-mannered reporter disguise. The first time was during Jimmy's dream sequence of a 1940s mystery in Smallville with Clark as bumbling reporter who was also an undercover police detective in 's Noir. He finally adopts this persona in Booster. * Clark visits his father's grave and places his father's watch underneath the soil of his tombstone much like he had placed the pair of baseball tickets beside the tombstone on his nineteenth birthday in 's Oracle. * The song playing in the gym while Lois and Maddie are talking and while Lois and Clark are dancing is Everything by Lifehouse. This song was used at the end of Pilot, the beginning of Metamorphasis, and during Lana and Whitney's dance in 's Tempest. It was also a Lifehouse song ("You and Me") to which Clark and Lana danced at their senior prom in Spirit. * In the scene in the Smallville High counselor's Office, the counselor is briefly shown holding the profile of Alicia Baker, a romantic interest of Clark in 's Obsession and 's Unsafe and Pariah. Alicia is also known for revealing Clark's secret to Chloe. * Future Lois made a pass at Clark as he enters the elevator much like had made a pass at Lois in 's . * Before Clark returns to the present, he and Lois share a kiss. This is similar to what happened in 's Pandora when, after Clark was stabbed by , he and Lois kissed before sending her back to the present. * Zoe and Clayton figured out that the Blur is an alumnus of Smallville High. also figured this out in 's Identity. * Clark touches the Legion ring and accidentally goes to the future. This echoes what happened in Doomsday when, after fighting Tess, Lois picks up the ring and is transported into the future. * meets himself from a different time in this episode much like he did 50 episodes ago in Apocalypse when he met his infant self. Allusions * This episode is very similar to the timeless tale, A Christmas Carol, with Clark watching scenes from his past, present, and future. Lois references it when she says "Humbug" at one point. Locations * Smallville ** Kent Farm *** Kent Barn *** Clark Kent's Loft ** Smallville High School *** ** Smallville Cemetery * Metropolis ** LuthorCorp ** Daily Planet *** Daily Planet Rooftop Quotes : : (to Clark) You and I aren't very different. We were created in one way or another by Jor-El. Both intended to save civilizations. To bring peace to a brutal world. But neither of us was immune to corruption. To darkness. : : (to tv interviewer) I've lost someone. She meant everything to me. :TV Interviewer: So for that you want what, a merit badge and special rights? : : No, no... you're right. I'm not special. This isn't about who I am. It's about what I do. And I don't think I am the first rich boy who felt that way. It was John F Kennedy who once said ask not what your country can do for you, but what you can do for your country. :TV Interviewer: So now you're comparing yourself to a fallen hero of this country? : : Well, why not? He saw the hero in all of us. I'm not dwelling on revenge for past atrocities, or looking ahead to what I can personally gain from a few tax breaks, drilling oil wells in the ocean, putting up razor-wired fences to keep out immigrants who only want what our grandparents wanted. And this world of armchair bloggers who created a generation of critics instead of leaders, I'm actually doing something. Right here, right now. For the city. For my country. And I'm not doing it alone. You're damn right I'm the hero. :Jeff Hage: Kent, what are you doing? : : This is my desk. :Jeff Hage: Not for years, unless someone's been seriously demoted. :Future Lois Seriously. I know we agreed to keep our professional lives to ourselves but what kind of secret story got you to dress up day? Here hold this...and honey, I know you don't like them but you're the one who decided you wanted to wear them and lucky for you, I have a spare. : No I-- :Future Lois I know they're not fashion forward but if it ain't broken honey don't fix it. :Future Lois Seriously, Clark, I thought we agreed on a Daily Planet dress code? : : I'm from another time. : : No kidding. Clark, you're from another planet. That's not exactly a news flash. : : Not every man is destined to find a woman like Lois. : : She's definitely one of a kind. I know why you sent me here now. : : I had intended to be here with you, but you interfered with the ring. : : You wanted me to see how things would be with Lois and the...flying. : : I wanted you to see that your darkness lies not only dwelling in your past, but in fearing the future. : : I've always hoped my life would be like this. With Lois and with all of it. I guess lately I've stopped believing that it could actually happen. : : Well, that's up to you, isn't it? You don't need to worry about the future, Kal-El. You can see that it's just fine as long as you shed the weight of the past. Just next time you decide to defy me, don't strand me back in the Dark Ages. :Greg Arkin: I kind of got caught up in my web of obsession. He set me straight. It's not every place that has a hometown hero like Clark Kent. : : That's the kind of guy he is. :Greg Arkin: Just tell him. Tell him, thank you. : : I guess you're right. I've been so buried by the mistakes of my past and so worried about the responsibilities of the future, I lost sight of the present. : : A hero is made in the moment, not from questioning the past or fearing what's to come. Just remember that, Kal-El. : : (to Lois, while dancing in the barn) I love you. : : I love you too. Category:Episodes Category:Smallville Episodes Category:Smallville Season 10 Episodes Category:50th Episode Specials